Luxury sport utility vehicles(SUVs) such as the Range Rover® manufactured by the Land Rover Company in the United Kingdom, are known for comfortable rides in on and off-road ride applications. This has generally been achieved by four wheel independent height adjustable air suspension which allows for variable ride height for both on and off-road conditions. The driver can control the height adjustable suspension which is often used for traveling through rough riding terrain. The height adjustable air suspension systems are controlled by the driver running over rough terrain.
These sophisticated types of air suspension systems can have numerous problems, such as air bag failure, air line failure, compressor failure and dryer type failures.
Air bag type failures can be caused by wet rot, due to old age, or moisture within the air system that damages it from the inside. Air ride suspension parts can fail because rubber dries out. Punctures to the air bag can be caused from debris on the road. Improper installation can cause the air bags to rub against the vehicle's frame or other surrounding parts, damaging it. Overextension of an air spring which is not constrained by other suspension components such as a shock absorber may also lead to the premature failure of an air spring through the tearing of the flexible layers.
Air line failure is a failure of the tubing which connects the air bags or struts to the rest of the air system, and such as a DOT (Department of Transportation)-approved nylon air brake line. This type of failure can occur when air lines, which must be routed to the air bags through the chassis of the vehicle, rub against a sharp edge of a chassis member or a moving suspension component, causing a hole to be formed. This mode of failure will typically take some time to occur after the initial installation of the system as the integrity of a section of air line is compromised to the point of failure due to the rubbing and resultant abrasion of the material. An air line failure may also occur if a piece of road debris hits an air line and punctures or tears it. Air line failure can also occur by the exposed air line between the air bag and upper mount constantly bending and twisting over time due to use of the bags and upper mounts that move relative to one another in the air suspension system.
Compressor failure is primarily due to leaking air springs or air struts. The compressor can burn out trying to maintain the correct air pressure in a leaking air system. Compressor burnout can also be caused by moisture from within the air system coming into contact with electronic parts.
In Dryer failure the dryer, which functions to remove moisture from the air system, can eventually become saturated and unable to perform that function. This can cause moisture to build up in the system and can result in damaged air springs and/or a burned out compressor.
Currently local dealerships charge over $1,200 for each air suspension component(shock). Multiplying this number by four raises the cost to some $4,800 per vehicle which is quite expensive. Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.